I love you
by deant33
Summary: A short one-shot after the battle between Jamie and Holly (List her ffn goddamnit!). WARNING: Lemons


**A/N: Hey guys, I've noticed very few Power of Five fan fiction out there, so I thought I'd start one myself. It will be very AU, with the ship being Holly/Jamie, from Jamie's POV. As much as I love Horowitz's ending, with Jamie and Flint ending up working together, I can't help but to think that Holly was in love with Jamie, and the feeling was reciprocated, and his love for Holly overrode all his other feelings. I will be writing first person as Jamie again. The other ship is Matt/Scarlett; I just felt that they were in love too. Without further ado, here is my first Power of Five fan fiction. It's a one-shot, full of smut. It starts off slow, but it's worth it, trust me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Power of Five series, it all belongs to Anthony.**

**I love you**

We won. That's all I can think of. We have killed the bastards, the Old Ones. Out of the corner of my eye I spot Scarlett and Matt talking. "Finally" I thought, they were so obviously in love to the rest of the people here, all 8 of us. I also see Flint, my twin from 10,000 years ago. As much as I want him to be, he isn't Scott. He's talking with Pedro; they're going to be great friends. Maybe more, I always knew Scott was gay, and I assume Flint is the same, but I'm not sure about Pedro. I never really cared. Richard and Lohan are also talking, they're great people. Well, Richard more than Lohan. I look for the one person I want to see, Holly. My heart swells when I see her. She's so beautiful, I just want to run up and kiss her. She notices me noticing, and blushes. Why'd she do that? She couldn't feel the same way… Could she? Suddenly a hand clasps my shoulder, and I quickly turn to see Matt with Scarlett.

"Go to her Jamie. Do what I did; she loves you as much as you love her. It's actually quite clear," he told me, and I decided then and there that I would tell Holly of my undying love for her.

I ran over, a grin on my lips, sweeping her into my arms and kissing her fully on the mouth. She was shocked, and then fully returned the kiss to many cheers among our friends. I broke it off, gasping for air, my face split into the biggest grin I've ever felt. "Hey," I said to her.

"Hey," she replies.

"Holly, I love you, I can't describe how much I love you in words, but I do. Be my girlfriend?"

"I will, until…" she trailed off, and my heart stopped for a second, my shock evident on my face "you decide to propose to me. Then I will be your fiancée; and your wife after that. I love you Jamie Tyler."

She loves me. She said it. She loves me, and I love her. She loves ME! I can't believe it. "Let's go somewhere private honey," I whisper in her ear, "there's something I want to do with you, if you catch my drift…" and she smiles a wicked Cheshire cat grin, dragging me to an alcove, where there were no prying eyes, before taking her shirt off. She took her shirt off, and without a bra. I raised my eyebrow; her breasts were so full and, well, suck-able. So I sucked them.

"Oh Jamie, you have no idea how much I've wanted this. I love you so much…" she moans in my ear. I take my shirt off, and my pants quickly follow. She follows suit and soon we rid each other of our underwear, my erection prominent, her slit wet and glistening

I get on my knees and begin sucking on her clit, swollen and needing attention, and she moans her approval of my ministrations. The 8 inches of my cock twitch and I stop, her pussy nice and wet, ready for me. I stand up, ready to insert it into her, when she kneels down and licks my dick from the base to the tip. I shudder, feeling my member twitch with need "Please, Holly… in your mouth…" when she complies, my eyes roll back, her mouth was so warm, so inviting, and her tongue swirling around my cock felt like heaven on earth. When she deep throats me I thought I would release right then and there, but she pulls out, staving my release, and I groan with disappointment.

"Take me Jamie. Take my virginity. I want you to do me right now," she tells me and I comply, pushing my dick into her pussy slowly, breaking her hymen, I stop as she scrunches her eyes in pain, before nodding for me to go on. I slowly start thrusting in and out of her pussy, my body in pure ecstasy as her tight walls stretch to fit me in there, she moans slightly "Harder Jamie, harder, I need it harder and faster my love."

I released all my self-control then, slamming into her harder and harder, and her loud moans spur me on, before she flips me, pressing my shoulders on the cold ground. "Now it's my turn in control Jamie," she whispers, riding my dick hard and fast, when I begin to suck on her breast, moaning around it. I start meeting her thrusts, slamming my body upwards as her pussy starts gushing, nearing her release. I continue to thrust, hitting her g-spot regularly, as she cums around me. I continue to suck her breast, slapping her ass to get closer to my release.

When I grip her ass and continue to slam down on her, I see black spots, nearing my climax. I thrust erratically a few more times, both of us moaning loudly, before I take my dick out and put all of my ropey cum onto her cleavage, my dick going limp. I kiss her softly, conveying the meaning to her.

We clean ourselves up, leaving the place when we got dressed. When we came from the alcove, we saw everyone grinning at us. We both blushed before Matt piped up "Good on you Jamie, always knew you had it in you."

We blushed further, before I said "Yeah, like you and Scarlett won't be doing that anytime soon mate," and it was their turn to blush.

**A/N2: What do you think? I probably won't do another Power of Five fanfic, but I felt I needed to do this one. Dean OUT bitches.**


End file.
